True Loves Awakenings
by Vivid imigation
Summary: A twist to Edward and Bella's Relationship. Falling in love is easy but what do u do if u take that love to be free?
1. First Meeting

I do not own Twilight Characters. I am just going to use them for this story! Not everything will be the same. I have put my own twist into their relationship.

**True Loves Awakenings  
Chapter One-First Meeting**

Dear Diary,  
Today is the thirteenth of November. I am so very excited about celebrating the day of my birth tomorrow. I have waited this day for so long. My parents are really nervous about letting me enter court for the first time. I have no doubt in my mind that I will find a suitable husband soon.  
For several years now my parents have been trying to reform me into a lady. I don't think I like it so much. All the dance lessons have got me all confused about entering court. I am still super happy though.  
To be very honest I have been a rebel since I was old enough to walk.  
Today is the last day of my lessons and I am so relieved. Everything was not going as smooth as my parents wanted. They keep looking at me with sad resentful eyes. It is really starting to bother me out. Well I can see the sun peeking over the trees. I guess it is that time again for me to close this. That is all my thoughts for today. I will write more later if something happens.

I opened the door to the balcony to let the warm sun rays wash over me. I loved this time of morning when the sky was still half dark. It was almost like twilight but everything was coming alive. Every day was good if I got to see the sun rise. As soon as I see that the day will exist I began to get ready for the long day ahead. I walked to my closet and picked up my blue dress.  
It was a dark blue and had an ivory ribbon around the waist. It also laced up in the back. I would need a little help for that.  
I slipped the dress over my head without any difficulty. I wonder how tight this will be once it is laced all the way. I looked out the window and began to day dream. A small knock made me jump and made me come back to reality. A small petite woman poked her head around the door frame.  
"Miss Do you need any help this morning?" she asked looking at the floor.  
"Yes. Come in at once." I sighed and turned around.  
"Oh Miss you look absolutely beautiful today. I do think you should have worn this for your party." She said a little sad.  
"It is alright. I have a feeling that something else will come today. Plus I am not worried about what to wear." I replied back.  
"Well then what are you worried about?" she asked very quietly.  
I sighed and folded my hands together. I looked at her and she quickly threw her eyes to the floor.  
"Nothing to important. Now will you please lace me up?" I said very harshly.  
"Oh of course Miss. I am sorry if that was out of line." She politely said.  
She began to lace me up with shaking hands. I stood at my bed post holding on. She had the dress so tight that I could hardly breathe. The maid helped me to finish dressing without another word. Basically she left me alone until I caught her looking at me with those same sad eyes.  
"Please leave. I need no help from you." I ordered.  
I stood on my balcony looking over the grounds. It was very uncomfortable to be trapped in this house day after day. As far as my parents knew I have never left the grounds. Just because I am stuck here day after day doesn't mean that I don't see they way they all look at me.  
I really did not know why my parents kept me day in and out. The walls of my home were ten feet tall and made of brick. I always wonder what is beyond the wall. Well I know there is a big world and I want to explore all of it. I think about why no one knows about me. I guess I am my parents best kept secret.  
I walked down the stairs and waved at my parents sitting in the parlor.  
They smiled but it never reached their eyes. I sighed as I reached the very last step.  
"Hello mother. Hello father."  
"Hello daughter." They said in union.  
"What am I to do today?" I said before I realized what I had said.  
"Oh well nothing if you wish. You have the day to doing anything within the walls of our home." Father said loudly.  
I nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Chef already had my brunch packed for me. He knew if I had a day away from the house I would go out to our little pond. I grabbed my brunch and walked out the back door.  
"Poor girl has no idea." Chef said sadly.  
"No I don't think she knows what she is, or who she really belongs to." My maid said.  
I walked away from the back door wondering what they had really meant to say. Did I hear everything right? I knew that it was impolite to listen but I had to know. As soon as I got back I would ask my mother about it she would tell me everything.  
I looked behind me to make sure no one saw where I was going. I walked into the half green wood land area. I was so excited to be alone and away from that awful house. My favorite area in the woods was a rock that perched over the pond. The first day I found this place I thought the rock had been put there just for me. Today would be no different I would spend hours laying on that rock soaking up the sun. I took off my shoes and left them near the entrance of the woods. I didn't want to get them dirty. I walked bare footed through the soft ground. Of course I had to pick up my dress so the bottom wouldn't rub the ground. I finally got to my favorite spot and marveled at the scenery. I got to my perch and lay down watching the life in the pond. It was amazing to see life and death in front of me. I turned over and hung my head over the edge. Soon I would be asleep and feeling all warm. The lines started to run together and everything became fuzz.  
"Isabella?!" A strange velvet voice said in confusion.  
Something ice cold touched my face and traced my lips. In that one instance I wanted that person to kiss me. His icy touch traced my jaw line and then down to my neck. My eyes fluttered open and bright red eyes held my gaze.  
"I was wondering if you were going to wake." He said in that same velvet tone.  
"How do you know my name?" I asked sourly.  
"Oh that is an easy one." He got closer to my ear. "I own you."  
My mouth dropped open and my eyes got really big. I shook my head and tried to get up. He was pinning me down will a small force of his body.  
I pushed on his body but he did not move. He just smiled a wicked smile at me.  
"If you want to run back to your parents then so be it, but tomorrow when you turn twenty-one I will have you to myself." He said while letting me up. I moved down my rock and looked at him.  
"What do you mean own me? No one has a claim on this girl. You have to earn it." I said very coldly.  
"Well then if I have to earn you, will you meet here tomorrow?" he asked.  
"No I will not meet you here. You will meet me at my celebration."  
"I think that is doable. I will be at your home at twilight. He said smoothly.  
"Remember to wear a mask." I said and then smiled.  
He nodded and said in a low voice.  
"Since I was already promised to have you no matter what I will do as you ask me to. You are no longer an ordinary girl. So be careful."  
He approached me in one swift movement that if you blinked you would have missed it. He embraced me and let his nose trace a line across my neck.  
"You smell so sweet. I can't wait to see you again." He said before kissing me full force on the lips. He released me and disappeared into the trees. I started walking back to the house and remember that I did not know his name. I rubbed my dress flat and walked back to the house. I was late as it was I spent the whole day by the pond sleeping and kissing strange men. I wonder if he was a man or a creature that my parents hunted. Today was not the kind of day I wanted, but I would take anything over being alone.


	2. Destiny

**True Loves Awakenings  
Chapter 2- Destiny  
**

My lips still burned from that one kiss. His lips were as hard as stone and as cold as the dead. I shivered at that one memory and continued my walk back home. I knew everyone must be a little worried but I really did not care. Today scene played over and over in my head. That man knew my name and said that he owned me. How could that be? What am I missing?  
Then the words came to me from this morning. _"Poor girl has no idea." Chef said sadly. "Oh no of course not. I do not think she has any idea what she is or who she belongs to." My maid said._ It was all so clear that my whole family and their hired people where hiding something from me. I was so mad now that I had not realized I had reached the place where I left my shoes.  
I picked them up roughly. I turned slowly around and looked for the mystery man.  
He was no where to been heard or seen. He was gone like the wind it's self. I shrugged it off and finished my walk back. I reached for the back door, and it opened before I could turn the knob.  
"Miss everyone has been really worried about you." My maid said frantically.  
"I bet they were more worried about someone seeing me." I said every word with ice hanging on it.  
"No Miss. They really were worried about you." She said unhappily.  
I nodded and pushed my way past her. She reached for my arm but I quickly moved it away. She folded her hands together and bowed her head. She made no more attempt to stop me or talk to me anymore.  
I walked into my parent's parlor and cleared my throat. They both looked up at me first with relief then resentment.  
"Well look who decided to return home from that retched pond." My father said with disgust.  
I cringed at first then thought about them all lying to me. So I just looked in the eyes. He returned my gaze for only a second. The fire inside me was so great I felt like I could make it come from me.  
"Do you have any idea how sick you make us?" My mother said loudly.  
"Mother I do not. I have done nothing wrong." I said with shaking hands.  
"Your father and I have struggled for years trying to take care of you. I wish I would have never given birth to you." My mother yelled at me.  
I just looked at her with tears welling up in my eyes. I started to walk away but I wanted to know why they were doing this to me.  
"Daughter I think it would be best for you to leave our home and to never come back." My father said just loud enough for me to hear.  
I took two steps backwards. I could not believe what I was hearing from them.  
"What about my birth day and a new place for me to live?" I asked sadly.  
"You can stay here for tonight and we will not celebrate your birth day as planned. You do not belong to us. You never have." My father said coldly.  
I shook my head in disbelief and I could grasp what they were telling me.  
"How do I not belong to you? Mother you gave birth to me?" I asked in shock.  
"I traded you for this life of luxury. In fact I traded you to The Vampire King." Mother said happily.  
I turned and half ran to the stairs. I looked up and then back. My mother was not crying just smiling and watching me run. I took the steps two at a time. The quicker I got to my room the better and the safer I would feel. I finally got to the top and sprinted to my room. I could not hold the tears back anymore. I slammed my door so hard it shook the house. I slowly sank to the floor. The pain and suffering of the last few moments of my life replayed in my mind. I hated my parents now more than ever. My perfect day had been ruined by them. I lie on the floor and let the tears burn down my face. I kept crying until a swift darkness pulled me under.  
I woke up many hours later hiccuping and gasping for air. I was so confused with my surroundings and what time it really was. Sleeping on the floor hurt very badly and I did not care any more. I needed some fresh air so I walked to my balcony and threw the doors open breaking the glass. I looked up at the sky and it was as dark as my mood. I laughed a little and then took three deep breaths of fresh night air. I tried to repress everything bad that happened today. It was like my parents never really loved me, but they were just supposed to raise me. I perched my self on the rail dreaming of my mystery man. I knew what he had said now was right. I should have just gone with him this afternoon.  
I was so lost in my delusions that I did not hear the light knock on my door. A very cold hand touched my shoulder and I was turned around very quickly. I just looked into those fiery red eyes, and sighed in relief. I felt more than comfortable around him. He had beautiful bronze colored hair, fiery red eyes, a perfect smile, pale skin, about 6 feet tall, a sticky sweet smell, and that velvet voice. He cleared his throat and broke my fixication that I had on him.  
"You know I am actually happy to see you." I said very coolly.  
He smiled and nodded his head. I wish he would talk to me. I smiled back at him finally and stepped away from him to perch myself back on the rail on my balcony. For a moment I did not believe he was real.  
"I just remember that we have not been formally introduced." I half lied.  
I bowed to him and calmly said. "I am Isabella Swan. It is very too nice to meet you sir."  
"I am Edward Cullen the lord of my home. It is very nice to meet you again Isabella." He bowed after he said his name. I was really surprised to know his name and that he is a lord. He approached me and traced his nose along my jaw line. I jumped back a little and shivered from his closeness of his cool skin.  
"Before I let you get close to me I have a few questions for you." I proclaimed.  
He sighed and nodded his head. It was like he was anticipating for me to ask all along. Would my questions offend him? Could I trust him? I sighed and stared at the dark sky again. In truth I was afraid to ask him anything. He was so over powering and I was really drawn to him. He waited for me to start but I was not going to.  
I turned to him finally and sighed. He stepped closer to me and took my chin in his cold hands. I could never figure out why he was so cold all the time, but I loved his touch already. He traced my lips and sent shivers down my spine. I still wanted him to kiss me. He looked me in the eyes and smiled a wicked smile. I do not know what came over me in that one moment but I got really close to his face. I kissed him full force, and he did not hesitate so I wrapped my arms around him and let my body mold into his. He gently pushed me away and looked into my brown eyes.  
"We can not do this right now. I have to go meet your parents for the last time. Then you can come home with me." He said as a matter of fact.  
I just nodded slowly catching my breath. He kissed me more gently and disappeared out the door.


End file.
